The present invention relates to electrochemical cells and more particularly to high energy density electrochemical cells that employ special layered compounds as a cathode-active material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,837 a high energy density electrochemical cell utilizing intercalation compounds of graphite as the cathode-active material and lithium metal as the anode is disclosed. While such batteries have been cycled, i.e. put through a number of charge and discharge cycles, the cathode-active graphite materials tend to lose their structural integrity rapidly.
In copending application Ser. No. 552,599 filed Feb. 24, 1975 a high energy density electrochemical cell utilizing intercalation compounds of transition metal chalcogenides as the cathode-active material and lithium metal as the anode is disclosed. These metal chalcogenides while useful as cathode-active materials are expensive materials. In contrast thereto, the present invention provides for electrochemical cells which in many cases have not only high energy densities but are also capable of being cycled through charging and discharging and can be produced inexpensively.